spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Coon
When night falls in South Park, Cartman takes up the call and dons the Coon costume. This fearless crime fighter is the only one who can sort through the trash can of society. As the founder of Coon and Friends, the Coon is the mastermind behind the greatest superhero franchise of all time and will stop at nothing to see it realised.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''The Coon' is the superhero alter-ego of Eric Cartman in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. The game starts with The Coon and Friends gathered at a table discussing, or more correctly, informing the other 'superheroes' of their roles in the superhero franchise. The Coon allows The New Kid to become a superhero and after assigning them a persona and character sheet, sends them out on quests. The Coon also becomes The New Kid's ally in From Dusk till Casa Bonita. For The Coon's role in South Park: Phone Destroyer, see The Coon (Phone Destroyer) Appearance and Personality The Coon refers to himself as a Ninja Manimal. He is the child of a space raccoon and an animal control officer. He has raccoon ears on top of his head and a fur raccoon mask surrounding his eyes and covering his nose and cheeks. His costume is primarily black with a red cape. The cape bears a large letter 'C' in the center. He wears a white T-shirt with a large 'C' in the middle. He wears a black utility belt with a gold buckle. The Coon has a faux raccoon tail on the rear and wears silver claws on his fingers. The Coon is very short-tempered and lacks patience. He seems to walk the line between good and evil. History The Coon is first seen in the prologue of South Park: The Fractured But Whole, narrating on what has become of the city. He is then seen taking off a poster of Scrambles, the missing cat on the street to try to obtain the $100 reward in finding it. The Coon is then later seen scrolling through a book, reading the story about a king that unified two factions at war over a powerful stick. He then proceeds to activate and enter his time machine (which just turns out to be his bedroom closet) to head back to the past to try and save the city. On the first day, The Coon is seen appearing at Kupa Keep during the siege by the Moorish, claiming to come from the future while showing the poster of Scrambles to those present. He will be then seen inside the Coon Lair, briefing the members of Coon and Friends about Scrambles. The Coon then comes up to The New Kid after noticing The New Kid disturbing the Cube of Ultimate Destruction, he then angrily confronts The New Kid while complaining to his mom at the same time. After a while, he then relents and lets The New Kid to become a superhero after tasking The New Kid to hand over the Stafernisy Device to him, he proceed to give The New Kid a starting superhero class while creating a Coonstagram account for The New Kid. The Coon is later then seen introducing Artifacts to The New Kid, preparing The New Kid to take down the Sixth Graders. He then later makes a call to The New Kid, requesting The New Kid to head to the taco shop to get him a taco. Upon noticing The New Kid's progress, The Coon decides to give The New Kid a second superhero class, saying that The New Kid's superhero character "kinda sucks". After presenting another class to The New Kid, he is then alerted by the Coon Lair's alarm, being informed by Human Kite that there's an argument going on in Main Street. As The Coon heads to Main Street with The New Kid, it is revealed that Super Craig is having an argument with his estranged partner Wonder Tweek, from the rival faction Freedom Pals. The leader of Freedom Pals, Doctor Timothy then proceeds to speak telepathically with The Coon, calling his faction members as 'douchebags'. This angers The Coon, who proceeds to attack Doctor Timothy, only for Doctor Timothy to teleport out of the way with his psychic powers. The Coon then orders his Coon and Friends members to attack the Freedom Pals, thus starting the first standoff between the two factions. The Coon is then later seen staggering himself up, apparently being 'mind raped' by Doctor Timothy, however he has managed to steal his cellphone. This prompts him and his fellow Coon and Friends members to head back to the Coon Lair to have it analyzed. In the Coon Lair, after Doctor Timothy's cellphone has been analyzed by Super Craig, which reveals the information to search for "a stripper with a dick tattoo", The Coon steps up to defend The New Kid as Mosquito exclaims why The New Kid is being silent. The Coon then proceeds to reveal The New Kid's supposed backstory, however this leads an argument between him and Human Kite. Mosquito then breaks up the argument, as The Coon then informs The New Kid to prepare for the night. On the first night, The Coon will be seen having supper at Buca De Faggoncini together with Mosquito and Human Kite. He then later assists in taking down the Buca De Faggoncini chefs and a drunken Randy Marsh. The Coon, together with his Coon and Friends members manages to corner the stripper, whose name is revealed to be CLASSi. They then proceed to take her back to the Coon Lair to interrogate her. The next day, The Coon (as his alter-ego Eric Cartman) is seen leaving South Park Elementary together with Human Kite (as his alter-ego Kyle Broflovski), Fastpass (as his alter-ego Jimmy Valmer) and The New Kid. Later on that day, The Coon calls up to The New Kid, instructing The New Kid to interrogate CLASSi, who's placed at Jimmy's House. After The New Kid manages to obtain access to Medicinal Fried Chicken, he assist The New Kid in obtaining the prescription for CLASSi, but not before confronting the Medicinal Fried Chicken employees in combat. The Coon is then notified by Fastpass that the cats are being held at U-Stor-It. Not long then, he is also notified by Fastpass that a certain member from the Freedom Pals wants to meet up with them at the playground; the member is revealed to be Toolshed. Toolshed states that he called them out in order to meet with The New Kid, thanking The New Kid for restraining his father the night before. The Coon then laughs over Toolshed's statement, however he is then interrupted by Doctor Timothy, who appears alongside Mysterion and Tupperware to retrieve his phone back. As The Coon claims to have obtained a connection with Netflix, Doctor Timothy proceeds to 'mind rape' him again, disproving The Coon's claim. This angers The Coon again, triggering the second standoff between the two rival factions. The Coon is then seen regrouping with Coon and Friends at the Coon Lair, with The Coon providing a briefing on inflitrating U-Stor-It. Human Kite then states that it'll be difficult to access, as the place has been barricaded with "lava". However, they manage to come up with a plan using The New Kid as makeweight to obtain Toolshed's services, who has the ability to clear the "lava". After the briefing, The Coon then unwillingly gives The New Kid another superhero class, after falling in to The New Kid's demeanor. On the second night, The Coon is seen appearing at the front gates of U-Stor-It alongside the other Coon and Friends members, having used The New Kid as a lead. The Coon, alongside the other Coon and Friends members then proceed to go looking for Scrambles. Not long after, the group is confronted by Professor Chaos, upon The New Kid discovering a tinfoil mask on the ground. Despite that, The Coon pressed on in search of Scrambles. Eventually, The Coon and his group came across a warehouse where cats have been captured to process hallucinogenic drugs; they are forced to confront with the workers of the lab. As The Coon and his group pressed on further, they managed to locate Professor Chaos, who makes his appearance inside his mega-sized creation. After Professor Chaos has been taken down, The Coon then proceeds to detain Professor Chaos, taking him back to the Coon Lair. In the Coon Lair, as Professor Chaos reveals who has been backing his evil plan, The Coon comes to realization on who the mastermind is, revealing it to be Mitch Conner. The following day, The Coon holds a briefing in the Coon Lair, stating that the Freedom Pals has the edge over Coon and Friends. The Coon then comes up with the plan to send The New Kid to the Freedom Pals as an undercover agent. As The New Kid successfully gains the trust of the Freedom Pals, The Coon then gladly thanks The New Kid's role. Later in the day, The Coon holds another briefing in the Coon Lair, reporting that CLASSi has been caught by the police. As the Coon and Friends has promised to protect her, they had no choice but to head to the police station to rescue her. After the briefing, The Coon then gives The New Kid one more superhero class, after falling in to The New Kid's demeanor yet again. On the third night, The Coon, together with the Coon and Friends make his appearance to the police station, having followed The New Kid's lead. They then soon come across the Freedom Pals; they then were forced to collaborate for the night. As the Freedom Pals are tasked to distract the cops, The Coon then leads the Coon and Friends members to enter the police station via the rooftops. Eventually, as The New Kid reaches Sargent Yates, The Coon then discovers that The New Kid has managed to locate Scrambles. Together with the Freedom Pals, they then made their way deeper into the police station, taking down the pedophile Jared and his aides along the way. After the group successfully brings down the creature residing at the very bottom of the police station, The Coon, along with the Coon and Friends makes his way out of the police station, having successfully located Scrambles. Soon after, The Coon encounters Doctor Timothy again, as Doctor Timothy reveals that The Coon's idea of sending The New Kid to join the Freedom Pals is a ruse. As The Coon prepares to stand his ground for another standoff, he then gets brainwashed by Doctor Timothy, making him turn against The New Kid. After being brought to his senses by The New Kid, The Coon is then seen in the Freedom Pals base. Despite being initially reluctant, he then gives in and allows Coon and Friends to be merged with the Freedom Pals. On the following day, The Coon is then seen together with the rest of the newly unified Freedom Pals, discovering that Doctor Timothy's franchise plan has been ruined, and also that The New Kid's parents has been held captive by Mitch Conner. Human Kite then suspects The Coon as the perpetrator, on the grounds that The Coon isn't happy that they have merged. As the other unified Freedom Pals approach The Coon, he then proceeds to escape the base while stating that he'll prove his innocence. The Coon is the later discovered to be hiding in South Park Community Center, alongside Mitch Conner. He is then subdued by the Freedom Pals and taken back to base. After being put through a torture session (with The New Kid being the torturer), The Coon then reveals Mitch Conner's intention of raising crime in South Park, confessing that the cats are being sent to the lab to be genetically altered. As the unified Freedom Pals make their way to the lab, they then soon discover that The Coon has managed to make his way to the lab, with Mitch Conner then causing havoc in the lab by shutting down the lab's security system. This forces the unified Freedom Pals to make their way out from the lab, with The New Kid being the scapegoat to help them do so. The Coon is later then seen of the third floor of the lab, being held captive by Mitch Conner. As Mitch Conner reveals his plan to be city mayor to the unified Freedom Pals, he then proceeds to escape with The Coon via the control panel platform. Later in the lab, The Coon is then seen again with Mitch Conner, who proceeds to reveal his creation after unsuccessfully trying to create a clone of The New Kid: a massively mutated Alternate Human Kite. The Coon is then revealed to have successfully escaped the lab and be inside the City Hall, as The New Kid's mega-powered fart towards the massively mutated Alternate Human Kite has inadvertently forwarded time to 10 days later, to the day of Mitch Conner's inauguration as city mayor. As The New Kid traveled through time with the unified Freedom Pals to put a stop to Mitch Conner's plan, The Coon is eventually discovered on the timeline where the others were still playing their fantasy role-playing game, seen entering his 'time machine' similar to the prologue. As Mysterion clutched The Coon to make him show his left hand, Mitch Conner then reveals himself, which surprises The Coon. Mitch then strikes a blow to The New Kid, causing The New Kid to release a fart which brought them to the time of The New Kid's backstory. The Coon is later then seen together with The New Kid, after The New Kid discovers the secret that The New Kid's parents has been keeping and lets off a fart that transports them back to the present timeline. The Coon, with The New Kid then hurries off to the town square after hearing a speech being made regarding Mitch Conner's inauguration as city mayor. The Coon then bumps into the unified Freedom Pals group, where events then take a strange turn as Mitch Conner proceeds to appear on The Coon's hand... and Human Kite's hand. After both Mitch Conners has been taken down by The New Kid, The Coon then prepares to confess together with Human Kite that they both were just messing around, however The Coon then jumps the gun and rushes to the town square, where it is then revealed that Mitch Conner has made his appearance to be inaugurated as city mayor. Mitch is then later revealed to be riding on The Coon by Toolshed. As Mitch proceeds to tell his backstory, his mother then suddenly appears on The Coon's other hand, in which both got into a fight, "killing" them both. Post-story, The Coon will be seen in his base, implied to have been grounded sometime after his plans to promote his failed superhero franchise and have Mitch Conner elected as mayor were ruined. In battle, he seems to have gotten used to being a member of the Freedom Pals with his battle quotes quickly changing the phrase "Coon and Friends" to "Freedom Pals". Prominence The Battle for Kupa Keep Announces the disappearence of the Grand Wizard and tells The Stick of Truth Combatants to join him in the future as their superhero incarnations. Origins Introduces The New Kid to Coon and Friends and gives them their first superhero class. Coonstagram Tells the New Kid to gain their first four followers on their new Coonstagram account. Birth of a Coon Friend Gives the New Kid their first artifact and tells them to defeat the Sixth Graders blocking the way to the Main Street. Mosquito in a Honey Pot Tells the New Kid to look for Mosquito in Raisins so he can help them choose a Kryptonite. The Talk Tells the New Kid to talk to Mr. Mackey about gender options. A Touch of Faith Tells the New Kid to talk to Priest Maxi about religion. The Burrito Whisperer Tells the New Kid to go to the new Taco shop and to buy him a taco. Origins 2: New Beginnings Gives the New Kid a second superhero class and changes their backstory a bit. Civil War Escorts the New Kid to the Main Street and tells them and his crew to defeat the Freedom Pals while he takes care of Dr. Timothy. Homeward Bound Assigns the role of Captain Diabetes' sidekick to the New Kid and tells them to accompany him throught the night. The Bowels of the Beast Goes to Buca de Faggoncini alongside the other members Coon and Friends to search for CLASSi. CLASSIfied Tells the New Kid to go to Fastpass' house and interrogate CLASSi about the missing cats. Medicinal Fried Fiasco Goes to Medicinal Fried Chicken to get CLASSi's medicine. Assists The New Kid in the battle against Towelie. Origins 3: The Visitor Gives The New Kid their third superhero class. Civil War 2: Playtime's Over Insults Toolshed and is conforted by Dr. Timothy, who acusses him of stealing his phone, starting a battle against the Freedom Pals. We Need a Tool Tells Coon and Friends about the information obtained from CLASSi. They all agree on infiltrating in Professor Chaos' lair with the help of Toolshed. The Hundred Hands of Chaos Infiltrates in U-Store-It alongside Coon and Friends and Toolshed to look for Scrambles the cat and to take down Professor Chaos, his minions and the metheads producing "cheese". He later reveals, thanks to Professor Chaos' description, that Mitch Conner is actually the one behind all the recent crime wave in South Park. The Chaos Gambit Sends the New Kid and Professor Chaos as spies to make the Freedom Pals help them investigate the recent crimes. Origins 4: The Omega Prologue Holds a meeting in his lair, in which he comunicates that CLASSi has been arrested and pruposes that they all should infiltrate in the South Park Police Department in order to rescue her. Gives the New Kid their fourth and final Superhero Class. The Thin White Line Infiltrates in the South Park Police Department alongside Coon and Friends and the Freedom Pals. Later on, after defeating Dr. Timothy, he agrees to merge both franchises into a single one. Freedom Calling Destroys Dr. Timothy's franchise plan and kidnaps The New Kid's parents while pinning the blame on Mitch Conner. Runs away after being exposed. To Catch a Coon Gives tips to the New Kid about Mitch Conner's ubication. Is later fought in the Comunity Center while pretending to be possesed by Mitch Conner. When defeated, he is tortured by the New Kid's farts at Freedom Pals base and confesses that Mitch Conner is planning to genetically modificate cats in Dr. Mephesto's lab. The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto Is pretending to be held hostage by Mitch Conner, who turns Human Kite from an Alternate Universe into a mutant monster. Farts of Future Past Is discovered by The Freedom Pals before he and Mitch Conner can begin their evil schemes. Accompanies The New Kid and learns the truth about their superpowers. Is later fought alongside Human Kite while pretending to be possesed by two Mitch Conners. Toolshed later reveals the true nature of Mitch Conner and The Coon to the citizens of South Park. From Dusk till Casa Bonita Helps Mysterion, Henrietta and The New Kid in their quest to safe Karen from the Vampires' influence, provided that The New Kid helps him take his commemorative photograph beforehand. Abilities Who is The Coon? A ninja manimal. An Assassin with Bleed attacks both deadly and cruel. The offspring of a space raccoon and a try-anything-once animal control officer. True identity: Unknown. - In-game character description The Coon is a melee hero with good mobility. His abilities are designed to pick away at enemies while thwarting their efforts to box him in. His primary attack is Coon Claws, with Coon Lunge and Coon Pounce being used to get in and out of the fray. He's also notable as one of the few heroes with an Ultimate ability that hits the entire field at once, which is especially useful against large groups of weak foes (such as Doctor Timothy's summoned Kindergarteners or Professor Chaos's Med Bots). The Coon's main weakness is his relative lack of defensive utility; his abilities are designed primarily for single-target offense, with no potential for knockback, stun, or buffs. While Bleeding and repositioning enemies can certainly be useful, he is usually outclassed by most other heroes in terms of team synergy, despite having a solid balance of damage, mobility, and durability. In particular, Call Girl has a similar health pool, melee skill, and Ultimate as The Coon, but trading the Bleeding debuffs for Defense Down and replacing The Coon's mobility options with a ranged attack and an Enrage-Block combo makes her much more versatile in most combat scenarios. Combat Abilities *'Coon Claws' - A terrible scratching that applies Bleeding. Hits three times. **Range: One enemy tile in front of him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Bleeding *'Coon Lunge' - Charge into the fray, claws flying **Range: 3 horizontal tiles in front of him then stop at the end **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: None *'Coon Pounce' - Damage and swap places with a foe. **Range: Any enemy tile within 8 tiles surrounded around him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: None, exchange tile *'Prime-Time Coon' - Ultimate - Claw all foes and make them Bleed. **Range: The entire battle field **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Bleeding Quests Given * Origins * Coonstagram * Birth of a Coon Friend * Rise of the Fourthies * Mosquito in a Honey Pot * A Touch of Faith * The Talk * The Burrito Whisperer * Origins 2: New Beginnings * Civil War * Homeward Bound * CLASSIfied * Origins 3: The Visitor * We Need a Tool * The Hundred Hands of Chaos * The Chaos Gambit * Origins 4: The Omega Prologue Quotes For the complete collection of The Coon's quotes, refer to the page The Coon/Quotes. Gallery Main Storyline South Park TFBH - coon-on-car-roof.jpg|The Coon making his appearance in the prologue of the game. 20180311211510 1.jpg|The Coon arriving alongside The New Kid during the confrontation between Super Craig and Wonder Tweek. 20180222103138_1.jpg|The Coon attempting to attack Doctor Timothy. 20180222103535_1.jpg|The Coon staggering himself up after being "mind raped" by Doctor Timothy. 20180409105403 1.jpg|The Coon meeting with The New Kid in front of the Medicinal Fried Chicken store. 20180409105514 1.jpg|The Coon with The New Kid encounters Towelie inside the Medicinal Fried Chicken store. 20180410120409 1.jpg|The Coon appearing at the playground with The New Kid, Human Kite and Fastpass. 20180410120600 1.jpg|The Coon being "mind raped" again by Doctor Timothy. 20180413174806 1.jpg|The Coon making his appearance in front of U-Stor-It. 20180413175500 1.jpg|The Coon issuing the threat to shred Toolshed if he makes any wrong moves. 20180414092613 1.jpg|The Coon smashing the controller of the Robo Arm after the defeat of General Disarray. 20180414214650 1.jpg|The Coon showing up at the Meth Heads' lab alongside Toolshed, The New Kid and Fastpass. 20180414215312 1.jpg|The Coon seen fleeing from the lab after the incident. 20180415141119 1.jpg|The Coon finally unable to restrain himself from the anger of his team name's continuous misspell. 20180417123506 1.jpg|The Coon detaining Professor Chaos after defeating him. 20180417125913 1.jpg|The Coon revealing the perpetrator supporting Professor Chaos's scheme. 20180318172000 1.jpg|The Coon chiding Mosquito over his statement that the Freedom Pals franchise is better than the Coon and Friends franchise. 20180318172102 1.jpg|The Coon releasing Professor Chaos from the Coon Lair's Holding Cell. 20180304182016_1.jpg|The Coon asking his mom why there is a 'dead' pimp and two prostitutes inside his house. 20180319221744 2.jpg|The Coon, alongside Coon and Friends confronting Freedom Pals in front of the police staton. 20180319230033 1.jpg|The Coon exclaiming that The New Kid has found Scrambles the missing cat. 20180320125511 1.jpg|The Coon, alongside Coon and Friends being glad on discovering Scrambles the missing cat after defeating the Elder God. 20180320125534 1.jpg|The Coon, alongside Coon and Friends leaving the police station after discovering Scrambles the missing cat. 20180320125623 1.jpg|The Coon getting mind controlled by Doctor Timothy. 20180320132522 1.jpg|The Coon awaking to his senses after The New Kid defeats Doctor Timothy. 20180403200606 1.jpg|The Coon spotted alongside Mitch Conner at the South Park Community Center. 20180403201639_1.jpg|The Coon swallowing The New Kid's farts during "the torture". 8f3a089659ee3d6d45e1bfee4f166d224f4adefc.jpg|The Coon being irritated by The New Kid's farts. 20180403201658 1.jpg|The Coon throwing up after being tortured by The New Kid's farts. 20180312110323_1.jpg|The Coon 'being held captive' by Mitch Conner in Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313175436_1.jpg|The Coon 'being assaulted' by Mitch Conner in Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313175630_1.jpg|The Coon 'escaping' with Mitch Conner in Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313182501 1.jpg|The Coon turning up with Mitch Conner after the group has arrived at the ground floor. 20180313182514 1.jpg|The Coon pleading not to believe what Mitch Conner is saying to the group. 20180212115929_1.jpg|The Coon unlocked as a Combat Buddy. Ic item coon poster.png|Poster of 'Who is the Coon?'. From Dusk till Casa Bonita 20180321094226_1.jpg|The Coon meeting up with The New Kid and Mysterion inside Casa Bonita. 20180321084954_1.jpg|The coon climbing out of 'jail'. 20180322111727_1.jpg|The Coon seen having sopaipillas inside Casa Bonita. 20180321141431_1.jpg|The Coon warning The New Kid on eating the burrito spiked with hot sauce. 20180321085044_1.jpg|The Coon and Mysterion calling to The New Kid in search of the vampire relics. 20180322130502_1.jpg|The Coon calling The New Kid asking not to beat his high scores at the Casa Bonita video arcade. 20180321130607_1.jpg|The Coon witnessing The New Kid diving off the man-made cliff in Casa Bonita. 20180322010042 1.jpg|The Coon in combat against Corey Heim. Trivia * The Coon appears to be a general parody of "gritty" antiheroes, but his animal motif and use of metal claws specifically draws parallels to the Marvel Comics characters Wolverine and Black Panther. * The Coon decides that having no Kryptonite is against the rules, thereby triggering the mission Mosquito in a Honey Pot, however, he doesn't have one himself, making his first decision a somehow hypocritical and ironic one. * As a strange fact, the Coon is always the first choice on the first and second night (The second choice is Human Kite). * The Coon is the party member who gives out the most missions in the game, with a total of seventeen. he is followed by Super Craig and Fastpass with four quests each (Although Fastpass gives three in the main storyline, as Bring the Crunch is downloadable content), then Mysterion with three (Although he gives two in the main storyline, as From Dusk till Casa Bonita is downloadable content) then Wonder Tweek, Human Kite, Mosquito and Tupperware with two each (Although Tupperware only gives one in the main storyline, as the Danger Deck is downloadable content) and finally, Captain Diabetes, Call Girl and Professor Chaos with one each. Toolshed doesn't give any quests at all. * The Coon has the word Coon on every power of his, which annoys Human Kite and Super Craig. * When selected as a combatant, other buddies always have three lines, one of which would be their own names. The Coon, however, has four lines, all involve his name, but without a line to refer to himself only. * In the initial release, after the game is completed, The Coon becomes unplayable in battle (due to his plans and his evil hand puppet Mitch Conner having been foiled and has probably been grounded by his mom), and he remains in the Coon Lair by himself, while everyone else relocated to the Freedom Pals' base. Ubisoft made him a playable ally again after the main story is completed due to a patch update, implying that The Coon has conceded to being a Freedom Pal while still sulking in the Coon Lair. * The From Dusk Til Casa Bonita DLC is the only instance in the game where the player can take a selfie with him. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Friendable Characters Category:Overweight Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies Category:Enemies Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer